Twice In a Lifetime
by MaryFan1
Summary: Single mom Mary Phillips has managed to handle work, motherhood and a whole new life after her husband's death. But she never expected for love to come her way again.  Will she accept it?
1. Chapter 1

A little over a year had passed since Bill's death and Mary and the children had begun settling into a routine. The children were thriving. Emily had just finished Kindergarten and Jake was about to begin his second year of Preschool at the Presbyterian Church she and the children attended with her parents. Mary found a source of comfort and support within their women's group as well. She also found to her surprise that she derived a great deal of satisfaction from her work and that she was also very good at it. Lou Grant was not one to hand out compliments but every now and then she could sense his approval of the work she was doing. She had been a little leary about working in an office where she was the only woman. She was used to working in a secretarial pool with several other women. She was worried about possibly being hit on constantly but to her surprise, it was like having a bunch of older brothers. They cared for her and always took an interest in her children. She had even been to Murray's house a few times with the children. It seemed they were all getting used to the new normal that was their life now. There was still the occasional mention of Bill and his parents had visited from Ohio once. The only thing Mary hadn't given much thought to was dating. She was too busy working and caring for the children that she hadn't let herself think much about it. She knew that most single men weren't in the market for an instant family and she was a package deal now. But there were nights, after the kids had gone to sleep, that she found herself longing for someone to hold her, tell her he loved her. She usually pushed that thought out of her head. Phyllis and Rhoda had been after her to go out. Phyllis wanted to introduce to a young single doctor in Lars's practice that she thought for sure was a perfect match. Rhoda kept after her to meet Steven Lacey, an accountant for Hemple's department store but she brushed them off. However, things could possibly be about the change.

Mary walked into the newsroom on a sunny Monday morning, "Good Morning, Murray." She said hanging up her coat

"Hey, Mare, how was your weekend?" Murray asked typing away

"The usual, Saturday morning cartoons, the park and church on Sunday. How about you?" she asked opening the drawer and putting her purse away

"I had an exciting weekend full of my wife's honey do list." Murray said putting a new sheet of paper in the typewriter

"Yeah, I have my own list, the Mary do list." She said looking over the production logs Lou had left on her desk

"Mare, you rent, don't you? Shouldn't your landlord take care of things?"

"Well, the owners live out of town and Phyllis looks after the place but the couple of times I tried to get her to have someone fix something, she never did. I just learned to do it myself," She explained, "I've snaked a drain, replaced a light fixture and grouted the tub."

"Hey, if I had known that I would have had you come over and do the work on my house." Murray quipped

"Hi, Guys." Ted said walking into the newsroom

"Hi, Ted." They responded in unison

"Oh, Mare, I, uh, was wondering if you'd be interesting in meeting a friend of mine. He's a great guy. I think you too would hit it off." Ted suggested

"No, Ted. I don't think so." Mary said

"Hey, Mare, why don't you at least consider it? It has been a little over a year." Murray said

"Murray, I'm not ready and besides, he'd probably run for the hills once he knew I had kids." Mary explained getting up to get a cup of coffee

"He's right, Mare. It may be time get back on the old horse." Ted said, "Besides I told him all about you and he said he'd like to meet you."

Mary smiled, "Thank you, Ted but I really don't think so." She walked back to her desk

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." He said

Lou walked into the newsroom from the studio with a tall, attractive, dark haired man, "Hey Murray, I'd like you meet our new sportscaster, Andy Rivers."

"Hi Andy, nice to meet ya." Murray shook his hand

"You too, Murray." Andy replied

Ted walked over and shook his hand, "Ted Baxter, the anchorman."

"Yes, Ted, I know, nice to meet you." Andy said

Lou guided Andy over to Mary's desk, "Andy, this is our Associate Producer, Mary Phillips."

Mary stood up and extended her hand, "Hi, Andy, it's nice to meet you. Mr. Grant has told me a lot about you. I hope you like it here."

Andy smiled, "I think I will now." He said, "I mean, it's nice to meet you, Mary."

TBC…will sparks fly for Mary and Andy? Will she let her guard down and let love in…stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

**WJM NEWSROOM-LATE FRIDAY MORNING**

Lou came out of his office to get a cup of coffee, "Hey Murray, who do you like in the game tomorrow?"

"Well, Lou I think I'll have to go with the Rams." Murray said as he got up to check the newswire

"Really?" Lou asked, "I think the Eagles are gonna win this one."

"Care to make a friendly wager, Lou?" Murray taunted him

"Oh, great, football season again." Mary said walking in from the film room, "I'll never understand why you men take a sport so seriously, I mean it's just a game."

"Well, if you don't understand just ask Andy. I'm sure he'd be glad to explain it to you." Murray teased. He had noticed the way Andy always looked at Mary when she didn't notice he was looking

"What is that supposed to mean, Murray?" Mary asked going through the morning mail

"Oh come on, Mare, you haven't picked up on it?" Murray asked, "I see the look in his eyes when he sees you."

"Murray!" Mary said in a scolding tone, "We barely know each other. This is his first week here."

"Hey!" Lou bellowed, "This is a newsroom, not a dating service. Let's get back to work!" He walked toward his office

"Gladly." Mary said walking over to the filing cabinet

"Sorry, Lou." Murray said as Lou shut his door

Mary stood at the filing cabinet and thought for a moment, "Murray?"

"Yeah, Mare." He said looking over at her

"Does he really look at me in that way?" She asked hesitantly

"Oh yeah, and I don't mean like he's leering or anything creepy like that. I can just tell he thinks you're attractive."

Mary smiled slightly as she sat back down at her desk, "I guess I never noticed."

"He's a really nice guy, Mary. Why don't you go out with him?" Murray asked

"Because he hasn't asked me Murray," She explained, "and I don't know that he would even want to once he finds out I have kids."

"You know, some guys aren't scared off by that. You should at least consider the possibility. It's been long enough." Murray tried to encourage her

"I guess I haven't let myself think about it much. I mean, between work and the kids, dating was the last thing on my mind."

"But you're thinking about it now?" Murray asked

Mary waved her hand as if dismissing the thought, "Oh, I don't know. This is silly. He hasn't even asked me out."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

_And we'll be right back with a wrap up of the day's sports action right after this commercial sessage_

Murray turned the sound down on the TV, "And here I thought he might make it through the broadcast without a mistake. But Ted never lets me down."

Mary laughed, "There is something to say for consistency."

The news came back on and Murray turned up the volume

_In today's sports the Northstars beat the Predators 5 to 2 and it's the start of football season for all you fans out there. Tomorrow the Eagles and the Rams go to head to head in the first game of the season. I'm Andy Rivers and now back to Ted _

_Thanks Andy, and thank you for watching this is Ted Baxter saying Good night and Good News_

Murray turned the TV off and looked over at Mary. He noticed she was smiling, "Mary, just go for it, huh? You could always ask him."

"No, I couldn't." Mary insisted

"Ask who what?" Lou said walking out of his office

"Nothing, Mr. Grant." Mary said

"I told Mary that since Andy hadn't asked her out, she should ask him out." Murray explained

"Hey, Mur, would you mind not broadcasting it." Mary asked

"Wait a minute, we're all friends. Why wouldn't you tell me too?" Lou asked

"Well, because it's just silly. He hasn't asked me out and he probably won't." Mary said getting her purse out of her drawer

Just then Andy walked into the news room from the studio, "Hey guys," He said, "Hi, Mary."

Mary smiled, "Hi, Andy."

"So are you guys ready for the big game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why don't you two come over to my house and watch it. Edie is visiting her sister for the weekend." Lou offered

"Sure, Lou, if I can. I don't know what Marie may have planned." Murray said putting on his coat

"What about you, Andy?" Lou asked

"I'd love to but I have plans." Andy said, "Maybe another time."

Lou put on his coat, "Sure, but if you change your mind come on over." He said opening the door, "Have a good weekend, Mary."

"Thanks, you too, Mr. Grant." Mary said as she walked over to get her coat

"Here, let me help you." Andy said holding her coat for her

"Thanks." Mary said

"Listen, Mary, I know this is really last minute but are you busy tomorrow?" Andy asked

"No, but I thought you just said you had plans." Mary asked, puzzled

"Well I kind of do, but I was hoping they would include you." Andy said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I was hoping we could get together. The weather is supposed to be nice and I thought a picnic lunch in the park would be fun." He suggested

"Andy, I would love to but I think I should tell you something." She began

"What is it?" He asked, the seriousness in her tone not escaping him

"Well, I know you may think this is silly since all you did was ask me out on one date, but I think I should tell you now." She paused, "I have children."

Andy laughed, "Is that all?"

Mary looked at him puzzled again, "That doesn't bother you?" She said surprised, "I guess I figure most men aren't interested in dating someone who has children."

"Well, it doesn't bother me. Besides I've seen the picture on your desk." He said, "and I'll tell you a secret. You're not the only one."

"You have a child?" She asked

"Yes, a son, Michael, he's five." Andy explained, "He lives with my ex-wife and I have him this weekend. I thought you and your kids could join us for a picnic."

Mary smiled, "I'd love that."

"Great, I'll pick you up around noon." He said

"Well, you'll need my address." She told him

"I'll call you later and get it." He said

"Okay." She said, "Shall we go?"

"After you." He said holding the door open for her

That night Rhoda came over and she and Mary were playing go fish with Bess and Emily. Jake had been put to bed

"You have any threes, kid?" Rhoda asked Emily

Emily put down two cards, "Do you have any fives Aunt Rhoda?"

Rhoda threw her cards down in mock defeat, "That does it for me, Kid," She turned to Mary, "You've got yourself a real card shark here, Mare."

"Tell me about it," Mary said then turned to Emily, "Alright, miss card shark, it's time for you to go to bed."

Emily got up and hugged her, "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Sweetheart." Mary said

"Good night, Aunt Rhoda, good night Bess." Emily said

"Good night, Kid." Rhoda

"So, Mare, I thought if you wanted to, we could go shopping for that fabric you wanted." Rhoda suggested

"What are you making, Aunt Mary?" Bess asked

"Oh, I want to try and make a dress," Mary explained, "But I can't go tomorrow, I have a date." She said casually

"A what?" Rhoda asked

Mary smiled, "A date, with a guy at work."

"That's great Aunt Mary." Bess said, "What's he like?"

"It's Andy Rivers, our sportscaster. He's very nice." Mary explained

"Are the kids going over to your parents or Do you want me to watch them?" Rhoda asked

"No, they're coming with me. He has a son and we're all going on picnic." She told them

Rhoda smiled, "That's great, Kid, just great. I'm so glad," Rhoda said putting stacking the cards, "But Steven will be hearbroken." She said referring to the guy she wanted Mary to meet

Mary laughed, "I'm sure in time he'll get over me."

"I really am happy for you, Kid." Rhoda said again

"Well, it's just one date but I'm..." She trailed off

"Nervous?" Rhoda asked

"Yeah but I'm...I'm kind of looking forward to it." She admitted

"Are you surprised by that?" Rhoda asked

"A little." Mary acknowledged with a smile

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Andy called Saturday morning to get directions to Mary's house. He had prepared the picnic lunch himself. He and Michael arrived promptly at noon and rang the doorbell at the duplex on Weatherly Drive. The door opened and Mary greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." She said and looked at the dark haired boy with Andy, "You must be Michael. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand

"Hi." Michael said shyly and shook her hand

"Come on in for a minute." She pushed back the door and they entered, "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

Andy smiled, "No, your directions were perfect."

"Good," She said then called the kids, "Come on guys, Andy's here."

Emily and Jake came in from the hallway. Both of them eyed Andy cautiously. Mary went over to them, "This is Andy." She said pointing to him, "And that's his son Michael."

"Hi." Emily said

Jake hid behind his mother, "Jake, come on, it's okay." She turned to Andy, "I'm sorry. He's a little out of sorts."

"It's alright, I understand." Andy said, "Hey Jake, do you like to fish?"

Jake peeked around his mother's legs, his blue eyes wide, "Uh huh."

"Well, I've got three fishing poles in the car and I thought you and Michael and I could fish in the lake by the park. What do you think?"

Jake smiled and nodded. Mary mouthed a thank you to Andy, "So I guess we should get going then."

They arrived at the park and ate a wonderful lunch that Andy packed, chicken salad, fruit and pasta salad. Mary was pushing Emily on the swing set watching Andy with Michael and Jake, showing them how to fish by the small lake at the park. She smiled as she watched Andy show Jake how to put the worm on his hook. Jake seemed to be warming up to Andy and he and Michael seemed to be getting along.

"Mommy, can I go down the slide now?" Emily asked

"Sure." She stopped the swing and Emily got off and ran toward the slide. She came down the slide and stopped with a giggle running back to Mary who had taken a seat on the bench a few feet from the slide

"Are you having fun, sweetheart?" Mary asked

"Yes, Mommy." She said running back to the slide

A little while later Andy came back with the boys. Jake was smiling and laughing, "I got a big fish Mommy but I had to put it back."

"That's great, sweetheart," Mary said, "So you had a good time learning to fish?" She asked as he sat next to her

"I sure did." Jake said

Mary felt a sense of relief. The children were apprehensive when she explained to them that they were spending the day with Andy. They had the usual questions but she did her best to explain things.

Andy sat on the other side of her, "You know that lake is really pretty, why don't we all go for a walk down there before I take you back home?"

Mary smiled, "I'd like that."

They headed down to the lake. The children ran ahead but stayed where they could be watched. Mary and Andy were able to talk.

"So tell me more about yourself." Andy said, "Oh, man did that sound corny."

Mary laughed, "It's alright. Corny can be nice." She said, "So what would you like to know? You already know I have children."

"Well, what do you like to do for fun? I mean to relax." He asked

"I can't remember." She said half joking, "Bill and I used to like to watch old movies after the kids were in bed. But now…well I don't have much time for relaxing. I usually collapse into bed after getting them bathed, in bed and either laundry done or the house straightened up."

He stopped and turned to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay. I've gotten used to talking about him without having a meltdown." She assured him

"If you don't my asking, how did it…" He began

"Happen?" She finished for him, "A car accident. It was raining and he was tired from working a double shift in the ER." She explained, "It was Emily's fifth birthday and he wanted to see her before she went to bed."

"I'm so sorry, Mary." They continued walking and put his arm around her

"It gets easier, I guess," She told him, "The kids seem to be doing fine. My parents have been a big help. That's why I moved here. The hardest part is having to work. I feel like I miss so much with them. But I don't have much choice."

"I know what you mean." He said, "I only see Michael every other weekend and maybe a night during the week. I feel like he deserves more than a part time father."

"I'm sure you're doing the best you can. It's all any of us can do." She assured him, "So, I've told you my sad tale, what about you? What happened with your wife?"

"Ex-wife." He corrected, "I don't know, it wasn't one thing. We realized one day we didn't seem to like each other very much." He explained, "That and finding her in bed with our neighbor."

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry. That had to be so painful." She said as she saw Jake getting too close to the water, "Jake, don't go that far out, Honey, stay with Emily." She called out and watched until he was a safer distance from the water holding Emily's hand

"It was, but I got over it, well as much as you can get over something like that." Andy said, "Listen, why don't we talk about something a little less…"

"Depressing?" She finished for him again, "Like what?"

He thought for a moment, "Like when we're going to see each other again," he said, "How about dinner tomorrow, just the two of us, after I drop Michael off at his mother's."

Mary smiled, "I'd like that."

**LATER THAT EVENING **

Rhoda came over for dinner and was full of questions about Mary's date with Andy but she waited to see if she would bring it up. They were preparing the food and enjoying some wine. Rhoda was tossing the salad while Mary checked on the casserole in the oven.

"So, do I have to ask or are you going to tell me how your date went?" Rhoda asked taking a sip of wine

Mary closed the oven, "About ten more minutes," She said referring to the casserole, "And it went fine, Rhoda."

"Fine? That's it?" She walked over to the refrigerator and got out the salad dressing, "Is this okay to use?"

Mary looked at the bottle of dressing in her hand, "Yeah, that's fine." She said, "And there really isn't much else to tell. We enjoyed ourselves and the kids seemed to as well. We are having dinner tomorrow night. Do you think you could keep the kids?" She asked putting bread in a basket

"Absolutely." Rhoda said emphatically as she poured the dressing on the salad, "I want to do my part to ensure you have a social life." She joked

Mary laughed, "I appreciate it, my parents have a dinner party to go to for one of my dad's colleagues."

"Well, I told you from the beginning that if you needed anything, just say the word." Rhoda told her

Mary smiled at her friend, "You have no idea how much I appreciate being able to count on you," She confessed, "I know it's not exactly how you like to spend your evenings."

"Hey, I love those little rug rats," Rhoda joked, "And they're better conversationalists than my last date."

Mary tried to laugh but she was feeling very overwhelmed. She took a drink of wine.

"Mare, are you alright?" Rhoda sensed a sadness about her

"Yeah, I'm fine." She half lied, "It just seems so strange, dating again. Why does a part of me feel like I'm cheating?"

"Mare, it's been over a year. You need to relax and just enjoy yourself. What are you afraid of?"

Mary took a drink of wine, "I don't know." She said honestly

"It was just one date, Kid." Rhoda reminded her

"Yes and another one tomorrow." Mary said, "Maybe I'm afraid of what I might feel for him if we start seriously dating."

"What do you feel, Mare?" She asked

Mary took the casserole out of the oven and turned it off, "I do like him." She admitted

"Yeah?"

Mary smiled, "I like him a lot."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Mary stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear for her date with Andy. He was due to pick her up in about an hour. Rhoda sat on the bed watching as she tried on almost everything. She hadn't been this nervous since her job interview at WJM.

"Mare, I don't know why you always go through this. Everything you have looks sensational." Rhoda told her

"Thanks." She told her as she pulled a blue dress out of the closet, "I can't believe I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm back in high school."

"You must think he's pretty special, you've only had one date." She observed

Mary settled on the blue dress and put it on, "He's very nice and like I said before, I like him a lot but we don't know each other that well yet."

"But you'd like to know him better?" She asked

Mary smiled, "I think so. He seems like a good father and was very relaxed around my kids…"

"But?" Rhoda interjected

Mary sat next to Rhoda on the bed, "I haven't been on a real date in years. Bill and I met in college. I dropped out after two years when we got married so he could go to med school and I worked. I haven't dated since I was twenty years old. I think I've forgotten how."

"But you said yesterday was great." Rhoda reminded her

"Yeah, it was. But we'll be moving past the 'getting to know each other' phase soon, I think and then what?"

"It'll come back to you, kid. I promise. You'll find other things to talk about." She assured her

"I know that but what about the 'where is this going' phase?" She wondered

"Worry about that when it happens, just relax and enjoy yourself."

She looked at her watch, "He'll be here soon. Let's get the kids fed and ready for bed huh?"

"Alright." Rhoda said following her out of the bedroom.

They fed the kids and got them in their pajamas by the time Andy arrived. Mary nervously smoothed her dress and answered the door.

"Hi." She said smiling

"Hi," Andy smiled back, "You look terrific." He told her

"Thanks," She said momentarily forgetting Rhoda and the kids were there, "Oh, I'm sorry. Andy, this is my best friend Rhoda Morgenstern. She lives next door and is graciously watching the kids tonight."

"Well, I guess I should find a way to properly thank you for babysitting tonight." Andy said, "It's nice to meet you, Rhoda."

"Nice to meet you, Andy." It was easy to see why Mary was so nervous. He was incredibly handsome

"We're not babies!" Jake piped up from where he and Emily sat on the floor playing with their toys.

"Hey, Jake your right buddy. I mean you're a big boy." Andy apologized

Mary crossed the room to where her children sat and knelt down to them, "Okay, you two mind your Aunt Rhoda and don't give her a hassle about going to bed, alright."

"Okay Mommy." Emily said playing with her Barbie, "We'll be good."

"That's my girl." She said kissing Emily on the forehead, "Jake, can I get a hug?"

"Yes, Mommy." He put his truck down and came over to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck, "I love you, Mommy."

She squeezed him tight, "I love you too." She stood up and crossed the room again, "Ready?" She asked Andy

"You're chariot awaits." He quipped taking her arm

Mary turned to Rhoda, "You've got the number of the restaurant if anything happens."

"Yeah, go on and have a good time." She told her

"Thanks, Rhoda." She said and they walked out the door

They decided to eat at a little Italian place that Andy had heard had terrific food. They found an out of the way table so it would be quiet for them to talk. The waiter came and took their drink order and they looked over the menu.

"So did your friend recommend anything specific on the menu?" Mary asked

"He said the spinach ravioli was really good." Andy told her, "I think that's what I'm getting."

"Yeah that does sound good." She said, "I think I'll get that too."

"Good." He said, "Now that we made our dinner selection we can talk about other things."

"Here is your wine sir." The waiter appeared with two glasses of red wine, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll both have the spinach ravioli." Andy told him

"An excellent choice." The waiter said taking their menus

"Now, where we're we?" Andy said as the waiter walked away

Mary smiled, "I believe you were saying we could talk about other things."

"Ah, yes. Well, since we've covered our sad tales of death and divorce, why don't we move on to the meaningless things like our tastes in music, movies and food?"

Mary laughed, "What if we're hopelessly incompatible?"

He took a drink of wine, "I doubt that but you go first and we'll find out." He told her, "Start with music."

"Hmmm, let's see." She said, "I enjoy classical music, some jazz and I must admit I also enjoy Motown. Any of that strike your fancy?"

"Love Motown, I can never pass up a good Smokey Robinson song." He admitted, "What about movies? I bet you're into foreign films with subtitles."

"Well…yes." She said, "But I'll see just about anything except really violent movies." She took a sip of wine, "But with the kids I haven't seen a movie just for me in a while unless I catch one on TV after they're in bed."

"We're going to have to do something about that." He assured her

She smiled again, "I'd like that." She said, "So now we move on to food, right?"

"Right, I'll start," He said, "I like anything." He joked, "My mother is Italian so I growing up every meal was a feast in my house."

"I don't know that I'm much of a cook. Bill never complained and my kids eat just about anything." She told him, "But maybe when we see that movie I can make you dinner afterwards."

"I think I could suffer through that." He assured her

Their dinner came and they spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking. The ease with which they connected surprised Mary. Rhoda was right, it would all come back. He dropped her off and didn't press to come in since it was getting late and the next day was the beginning of the work week. He did walk her to the door and kissed her goodnight, gently on the cheek.

"I had a great time." He told her

"So did I." She said, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." He said, "Good night, Mary."

"Good night, Andy. She said as he walked back to his car. She unlocked her door and walked in to find Rhoda asleep on the couch. She nudged her awake.

"Sorry, Kid." She apologized, "The kids are sound asleep. They were perfect little angles."

"Good." Mary said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"So, how did it go?" Rhoda asked her

"It was wonderful." She said, "He's funny, smart, and we talked so easily."

"See, I told you." Rhoda said, "So you'll go out again?"

"Yeah," Mary said, "I hope so."

**WJM NEWSROOM MONDAY MORNING**

Mary found herself smiling and humming on her way into work. She was always in a good mood but it was more than that. She also found herself thinking about seeing Andy and having an imaginary conversation with him. He hadn't said anything definite about going out again but she was sure he would. All the indirect talk about a movie and such, she felt sure he would suggest something definite. She was still humming and smiling as she entered the newsroom and hung up her coat.

"Good Morning, Murray." She said walking over to her desk and putting her purse in her drawer

"Hey, Mare," He responded, "How was your weekend?"

"Umm…it was very nice." She didn't want to say too much, "How about yours? Didn't you go over to Mr. Grant's and watch the game?"

"Yeah, and Andy missed a good one. The Rams cleaned the Eagles clock." Murray told her

"Oh no, please tell me you and Mr. Grant didn't bet on that game." She said getting up to get a cup of coffee

"Good Morning." Lou said walking into the newsroom looking positively morose

"There's your answer." Murray said getting up and going over to the newsfeed

"Good Morning, Mr. Grant." Mary said, "So I take it you lost the bet on the football game."

"Oh, yeah I lost." He said, "I should never listen to that little voice in my head. The last time I did that, I ended up in Iwa Jima."

"Tough experience during the war, huh?" Mary asked handing him his mail

"No, I was there in 1958." He said, "Have you ever tried to keep someone interested in stories about being in Iwa Jima in 1958?" He said walking into his office and closing the door

"Hi, Mary." Andy said walking into the newsroom he made his way over to her desk

She smiled, "Hi, Andy."

Murray walked back to desk, "Hey Andy, you missed some game on Saturday."

Andy turned to Murray, "Yeah, I'm almost sorry I missed it." He said then sat on the edge of Mary's desk, "Mary, I was thinking, I get together with some friends a couple of times a month and play touch football. Their wives or girlfriends usually come and cheer us on. Afterwards we get together at one of our places for a cookout. Would you like to come this weekend? You can bring the kids if you want. The others usually bring theirs too."

"I'd like that, very much." She said, "I really did have a great time with you last night." She told him again, "And Saturday too."

"Ahem." Murray said self consciously

"Yeah, I better get back to work before Mr. Grant comes out. You know how he doesn't like people standing around talking." She said to Andy

"Maybe we could have lunch today?" He asked

"Sure." She said as he got up and headed into the studio

Murray waited a minute, "So are you going to tell me about it or not?"

Mary smiled, "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**A MONTH LATER**

It was a beautiful crisp fall day and Andy and Mary had planned to spend the day again with his friends at the park. He had Michael for the weekend and everyone who had kids was bringing them. Andy was at Mary's attempting to change the oil in her car. He knew how tight money was for her and he didn't want her to go to the expense. He was under the car as she leaned up against it talking to him while the kids were playing in the yard. Their relationship was progressing and Mary felt lighter and happier than she had in a long time. Rhoda came out and joined them.

"Hi ya, kid." She said, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Andy's changing the oil in my car." She said

Rhoda looked at her with skepticism, "Does he know how to do that?" She asked in hushed tones

"Of course he does." She said as she was shaking her head no, "Don't you, sweetie?"

"Huh?" He asked from under the car

"Nothing." She said stifling a laugh, "I was talking to Rhoda."

Rhoda pulled her away from the car, "Sweetie?" She asked, "You're already to the affectionate nickname stage?"

Mary shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." She said, "I hadn't really thought about it. He calls me Babe half the time."

"How cute is that." Rhoda said

Andy came out from under the car, "Okay, Babe," He said as if to underscore Mary's point, "It's all taken care of."

"I can see that." She said looking at the oil stains on his shirt, "I think your other shirt should be done in the dryer."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, I'll just be a minute and we'll go." He glanced at Rhoda,  
>"Oh, hey Rhoda." He said then headed in the house<p>

"So you're doing his laundry now?" Rhoda asked

"Oh Rhoda, stop it." Mary said, "His washing machine broke so he brought some of his clothes over here to wash."

Andy came back out, "I can't believe I have to wait until Monday for the repair guy to come. " He said, "I really appreciate you letting me use your washer and dryer."

"Well, there was no sense in spending the money at the Laundromat." Mary said, "So I guess we should get going." She turned to Rhoda, "See you later."

"Bye kid, Bye Andy." She said as they rounded up the kids and got in his car

After spending the afternoon at the park they gathered at Andy's friend Rick's house. There were three couples that Andy still remained close to after his divorce from Donna: Rick and his wife Lisa, Steve and his girlfriend, Jen and Mark and his wife Karen. Steve and Jen had other plans so they were absent from the cookout. Mary found that she fit right in with them and they found her a welcome change from his ex-wife. The guys were on grill duty while the girls were getting the rest of the food ready in the kitchen. Rick's house had a comfortable, open floor plan and he had just put in a new stereo system that included speakers outside on his deck. The Supremes blared through the house as they worked in the kitchen. Mary was chopping lettuce and began to sing along.

_Come on boy, and see about me, come see about your baby…_

One by one the others joined in until they were dancing around the kitchen singing into utensils

_It keeps me crying baby for you. It keeps me sighing baby for you. So won't you hurry come on boy and see about me _

They were so caught up that they didn't notice Andy and Rick standing in the door way to the kitchen laughing at them. As soon as they saw them they stopped cold.

Andy couldn't stop laughing, "No, please don't stop."

Mary went back to chopping lettuce, "Oh no, I've embarrassed myself enough as it is."

Rick went over to Lisa, "Honey, that was priceless." He put his arms around her

"Uh huh." She mumbled cutting up a tomato, "Just go back to the grill and let us finish."

"I'm sure Mark is sorry he missed that." Karen said getting the condiments out of the refrigerator

Andy crossed the room to where Mary was, "I thought you were adorable." He said kissing her on the cheek

"Right, I probably looked like a crazy person." She said

"An adorable crazy person." He said, "Come on, Rick, I think we better leave these ladies to finish up."

They exited the kitchen and went back out to the grill. Mark was turning the burgers.

"You should have seen what the girls were up to in there." Rick said

"I knew I shouldn't have volunteered to watch the burgers." Mark quipped

"Well, they were singing and dancing and having a great time. It was one of those things you could easily use as blackmail." Rick said, "And I bet Mary instigated it."

Andy looked at him, "Why Mary?"

"Well, because they've never done that before." Rick pointed out, "Could you imagine Donna doing something like that?"

Andy shook his head, "Oh no, never." He said emphatically

Mark closed the grill and took a drink of his beer, "So what's with you and Mary anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked

"How serious is it?" Mark explained, "She's here whenever we have a get together and you don't bring just anyone around to meet us."

"Look, we've only been dating about a month. I really like her but that's all there is right now." Andy explained

"You just like her?" Rick asked, "I've seen the way you look at her, man, and that's a hell of a lot more than like."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's get these burgers off the grill."

After dinner Andy was sitting with Mark while the others played with kids. He watched as Mary romped in the grass with Michael on her back. For a moment he imagined what it might be like if Mary were Michael's mother. Donna was so uptight sometimes. He knew she loved Michael but getting down in the floor playing and really connecting was something she just couldn't seem to do. Mary would play and get dirty with the kids. The other kids piled on her and they collapsed in a heap. She tickled Sam, Rick and Lisa's son and chased after Mark and Karen's two year old daughter, Lanie. He loved to see her laugh. He thought she probably hadn't done that in a long time. Rick was right, he felt a lot more for her than just like. He wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to be a father to her children. The truth of the matter was that he was falling totally and completely in love with her.

Mary came up the steps of the deck her shirt and jeans dirty and grass stained. Her hair was disheveled in a way that made her look even more adorable. She reached in the cooler and got a beer then took a seat in the chair next to him.

"You should get out there and play with them." She told him taking a drink, "It still amazes me the energy they have."

"Yeah, maybe that means they'll go to bed when we tell them to tonight." Mark quipped as he stood up, "I think I'll see if they need any reinforcements." He walked across the deck down into the yard

Andy looked at Mary and smiled, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look all dirty like that?"

She looked down and shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm hoping to start a new fashion trend." She joked

"Would you mind if we took off?" he asked

She looked at her watch, "Well, I suppose. It's still kind of early and the kids are really enjoying themselves."

"Well, I need to talk to you, alone." He explained

She arched an eyebrow, "Sounds serious." She said, "I'll round up the kids."

They got the kids and drove back to Mary's house and the kids watched a Disney movie in the bedroom while Mary and Andy talked in the living room. She sat next to him on the sofa and he couldn't take his eyes off her, smudged face and dirty clothes. He leaned in and kissed her long and deep.

"Whoa." She managed when their lips parted

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that since the first time I saw you." He admitted

"Well, what the hell took you so long?" She asked

"I didn't want to pressure you." He said

"What pressure?" She asked, "I'm not complaining."

"Mary, I wanted to talk because I think we need to decide where this is going." He explained

"Going?" She asked. There it was, the dreaded question

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." He told her, "I find myself doing goofy things, like humming and smiling for no reason and then I realize it's because I'm thinking about you or I know I'm going to see you."

Her heart skipped a beat, "I know. I've been feeling the same thing. What do you think it could be?" She asked playfully

"Well, I'm no doctor but my diagnosis is total and complete …love." He reasoned

She smiled, "Hmmm." She said, "I think you might be on to something."

He leaned in and kissed her again, "Yeah, it's love alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Andy and Mary were at his house watching a movie while the kids played in Michael's room. Andy's niece, Amy had come over to play with Emily so she would have someone besides the boys there. Mary and Andy were snuggled up together on the couch and things were getting a little frisky. He began kissing her neck in just the spot that made her quiver and she pressed herself close against him. He moved to her mouth covering it with his hungrily. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Mommy!" Jake ran out into the living room

Mary and Andy practically jumped, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Michael won't share." He whined

Andy shook his head, "Michael, come in here right now, young man." He called out. Michael came out and reluctantly walked up to his father, "Michael Andrew, are you not sharing your toys? You know better than that."

"But he wanted to play with my favorite one." Michael said

"That doesn't matter. Now you two go back in there and you share with him." Andy ordered

"Okay, Dad." Michael and Jake left the room and Andy moved closer to Mary, "Now where were we?" He leaned in to kiss her neck but she pulled back

"Uh, I don't think so, Andy." She said

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"What if one of the kids comes in here again?" She asked

Andy sighed, "Well, what do you want? Most of the time we have at least your two with us. I think we need some real time alone."

"Well, I could always leave them with my parents and we could go out to eat and to a movie." She hated asking them to babysit since Dottie watched the kids during the week while Mary worked so most of the time they were in situations where the kids were around unless Rhoda was able to babysit

"No, that's not what I mean." He said, "I mean real alone time." He turned to her, "Mary, we've been together several months and I want a weekend alone with you. I don't care if we go anywhere or not I just want to be together, the two of us."

"A weekend?" She questioned arching her eyebrow, "You mean?"

"Mary, we love each other and I for one have taken many a cold shower after leaving your house." Andy hated to feel like he was pressuring her. He had been divorced longer than she had been a widow but he wanted to be with her so much

"I don't know Andy. I really need to think about it." She said, "Can you give me some time?"

"Of course, I didn't mean to pressure you." He assured her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening was Andy's poker night so Rhoda came over to eat with Mary and the kids. Mary was rather quiet and Rhoda was concerned. She was usually very chatty about Andy and everything but not tonight.

"Are you alright, Kid?" Rhoda asked as she poured dressing on the salad

"Yeah I'm fine." Mary said taking the casserole out of the oven

"Uh huh." Rhoda said, "Did something happen with Andy?"

"No, not exactly." She replied, "He, uh, wants us to spend a weekend alone together."

"Really?" Rhoda asked, "You mean without the kids so you can well…you know."

"Yes, Rhoda so we can …you know." Mary got the plates out of the cupboard

"So, things are really heating up huh?" Rhoda asked, "Where are you going?"

"I told him I needed to think about it." Mary explained putting a portion of casserole on each plate

"Think about it?" Rhoda questioned, "Mare, you and Andy have been together for several months. Don't you think it might be time?"

"I know and I do love him but this is a big step." Mary explained, "I just don't know."

"What are you afraid of?" Rhoda asked, "He's crazy about you."

"Rhoda, I've never been with anyone but Bill. I mean I was twenty when we started dating." She explained, "What if…what if I don't …you know. I mean I think I've forgotten how."

"No I don't know." Rhoda said

Mary sighed, "What if he doesn't …like it?"

Rhoda nodded, "Oh, that." She said, "Hey, Mare, if it's right, it's right."

"What if I forget what to do?" Mary asked knowing how silly that really sounded

Rhoda had to laugh, "Mare, it's not that hard."

"Rhoda, it's not funny." She said, "I don't know anything about pleasing anyone but Bill. I don't want to ruin things with him."

"Just relax, kid. Everything will fall into place. Hasn't it already?" Rhoda assured her

Mary smiled, "Yeah, I guess it has." She knew Rhoda was right. Every fear she'd had never came to pass. Being with Andy was easy. Still she wondered if they were moving too fast. She wanted this to work out so much.

**THE NEXT EVENING**

Andy came by about eight o'clock. That gave Mary time to get the kids from her parents and get dinner started. He hadn't mentioned anything about the weekend at work and he was determined not to pressure her for an answer tonight. He let himself in, something he had been doing for a while, they both figured why be so formal now as to have to knock on the door all the time.

"Mary." He called out

"In the kitchen." She replied

He walked in as she was taking baked chicken out of the oven. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Smells good."

"Yeah, it's baked chicken marinated in Italian herbs." She dished out the portions on two plates. The kids had eaten earlier at her parents.

He smiled, "I meant you."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "You sweet thing, you." She said in a mock southern accent wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

"Well frankly my dear." He said pulling her close, "I meant every word."

"Well, well, flattery will get you everywhere." She said pulling back and taking the plates off the counter, "Dinner is served."

After they ate Mary checked on the kids and got them into bed. She was closing the door to Jake's room and saw Andy waiting for her right outside the door.

"Sound asleep and only after reading him Good Night Moon five times." She said quietly

"You got off easy. I had to read Michael that book at least ten times." Andy said pulling her close to him, "You know, maybe one day we'll both be putting them to bed."

She looked up at him, "Andy, I know you want me to give you and answer but there are some things you have to understand."

"Then tell me." Andy said, "I want to understand. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't know if you know how much." She told him, "Let's go in the living room and talk."

She led him down the hall and they sat on the couch. She looked down nervously. She didn't know why this was so hard. Everything else with him was so easy, "Andy you know I love you." She repeated, "And I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then what's the problem?" He was doing his best to be patient

She finally looked up at him, "Andy, you know I was very young when I started dating Bill. I was only twenty years old."

"Yeah, you told me that a long time ago, so?" He asked perplexed

"Well, I've never been with…" she trailed off looking down again, "With anyone else."

Andy tried hard not to laugh, "I kind of figured that." He admitted, "I still don't see…"

She looked up her brown eyes betraying her fear. He suddenly understood what she was worried about, "Honey, are you worried that I won't like having sex with you?"

She nodded, "I've only been with one man and I just want to make you happy."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Mary, I'll let you in a little secret." He said with a smile, "I've only been with two women. Did you think I was some kind of Casanova?

She smiled, "No, of course not." she said, "Really? Only two?"

"Yeah, my ex-wife and a girl I dated seriously in college." He explained, "Honey, all I want is to be alone with you. We don't even have to, if you're really that upset."

"No, Andy, I want to." She assured him

He brushed the hair away from her face, "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you, too."

TBC…the big weekend


	7. Chapter 7

Mary sat in her parents' kitchen while the children played in one of the spare bedrooms that Walter and Dottie had set aside for them to keep toys and such. She really needed to ask them about keeping the kids for the following weekend but she dreaded the conversation. It wasn't one she wanted to have with her parents. Even though she was a grown woman and had been married, sex was not something one really brought up. It was kind of like when you were a kid and didn't want to think your parents had sex. She knew they didn't want to think about her having sex, much less having her confirm it. She took a drink of coffee and listened as her mother chatted on about redecorating the kitchen.

"I was thinking about painting and getting rid of this old wallpaper. I never liked it much anyway. It was here when we bought the place." Dottie commented looking around

"Yeah, good idea." Mary said absent mindedly

Dottie could see something was on her mind and that she wasn't paying a bit of attention to what she said, "Yes, I was thinking about painting it hot pink with purple polka dots."

"Good idea." Mary said taking another drink of coffee

"Honey, what's bothering you? Is everything alright with Andy?" Dottie and Walter were happy Mary had found someone who seemed good and decent. They couldn't help but worry about their only child

Mary looked up, "Huh?" She asked, "Oh, I'm fine, and yes Andy and I are well…more than fine."

"Really?" Dottie asked. Mary rarely talked about their relationship in detail but she knew enough to know Mary was happy

"Yeah, in fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about but I need you to just listen and not judge." Mary told her

"Well, sweetheart, I'll try." She couldn't imagine what it could be

Mary sighed heavily, "Okay, you know Andy and I have been together for several months and things are really great between us. But we hardly ever have any real time alone. I mean a lot of the time the kids are with us." She paused, "So we really would like a weekend alone and I was wondering if you would be willing to watch the kids."

"A weekend alone?" Dottie said somewhat stunned, "Well I uh, I suppose we could keep the children. But, sweetheart, are you sure this is something you're ready for?"

"Yes, Mom, I really think I am and I really don't want to discuss the details anymore." Mary said, "But I appreciate you keeping the kids for me. We really need this."

"I just want you to be happy, Dear." Dottie said softly, "But I do hope you'll, well…that you'll be careful."

"Mom, I'm a grown woman." Mary pointed out

"Yes, a grown woman who already has two children." Dottie reminded her

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be careful."

**SATURDAY**

Mary dropped the kids off at her parents' right before noon. She and Andy had a day planned that included a picnic, a ball game and a romantic dinner at an Italian Restaurant. They took a walk through one of the historic neighborhoods that was having an art festival and tour of some Victorian homes. Mary loved Victorian homes and enjoyed seeing how they had been fixed up. She had been rather quiet and he wasn't pushing her to talk. He knew this was a big deal for her and he didn't want to press her into talking about it. He finally broke the silence.

"So, which house did you like the best?" He asked

"Oh, I don't know. The one on Donahue Street was fixed up really nice but the old Caldwell House was beautiful."

"You would really like to have one of those homes wouldn't you?" He asked. Andy knew she really didn't like the duplex but it was all she could afford

She looked off in the distance, "Yeah, I would but I could never afford something like that, not anymore."

He put his arm around her, "Maybe one day you will."

"Right, if I win the lottery." She quipped, "But until then the duplex is home sweet home."

They went back to Andy's and he fixed them a drink and they settled on the couch, cuddled up with each other.

"You know, we could have gone away somewhere. I heard about this place just a couple of hours away that's supposed to be really nice." Andy told her

Mary took a sip of brandy, "I know, sweetie, but its nice just being alone. I mean, that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

He shifted from her and looked her in the eye, "It's what you wanted too, isn't it?"

"Sure, I just meant that it wasn't important to go anywhere, but to just be alone." She explained

He leaned back and put his arm around her again, "Yeah and it has been nice hasn't it?"

She relaxed against him, "It was wonderful."

He kissed the top of her head, "I hope this doesn't mean the evening is over."

She pulled away and looked at him, "No, I don't want it to end." She leaned in and kissed him her tongue making contact with his.

He pulled her closer, his hand moving up her thigh under her dress, "You are so damn beautiful." He muttered as his lips moved to her neck

She started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders exposing his toned chest, "Flattery will get you everywhere." She rubbed his chest and moved her hand up around his neck

He reached behind her and fumbled for the zipper of her dress finally succeeding in pulling it down, "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, very sure." She assured him, "But I think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom ."

"Oh yeah, the bedroom." They both stood up and he took her hand and they made their way down the hall groping and fondling. As soon as they reached the bedroom her dress fell to the floor and he quickly undid his pants and they fell on the bed exploring each other.

Their lovemaking was intense but slow as they acquainted themselves with each other. She moved on top of him and sat up exposing her breasts letting him gently caress them. He studied every inch of her curves. She reached down and did her best to pleasure him and she moaned sweetly as he entered her body, which he did multiple times. After they had achieved what they wanted they collapsed against each other and fell asleep twisted in the sheets tangled in each other's arms.

The morning came and Andy awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his pants but he couldn't find his shirt. He walked out of the bedroom and heard noises from the kitchen. He found her there standing at the stove making breakfast. She was wearing his shirt.

"Good Morning." He said smiling at the site of her. Her hair hung loosely past her shoulders and her legs stretched for what seemed like miles beneath his shirt

She turned to him and smiled, "Good morning yourself. I hope you are in the mood for eggs because that's all I could find besides cereal."

He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "You stole my shirt. Wasn't my heart enough?"

She put the eggs on the plates, "Hmmm, it is but I needed something to wear. I also hope you don't mind that I took over your kitchen. Do you want bacon or sausage?"

He kissed the back of her neck, "I love seeing you in my kitchen and I don't care what you're wearing." He said, "And bacon is fine."

She turned around and faced him, "Well, what a coincidence. I love being in your kitchen making breakfast."

He pulled her closer, "Isn't it great how things seem to work out like that?"

She smiled, "You were…you were incredible last night. Those two women must have taught you a thing or too."

"Hmmm, maybe but you were pretty sensational yourself." He didn't mention Bill, "So you're okay?"

She kissed him sweetly, "Very." She assured him, "Now could you get the bacon out of the refrigerator? I think we both worked up and appetite."

"I'll get the bacon if you do me one favor." He told her

"And what's that?" She asked smiling

"Marry me."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Mary laughed, "That's funny, now please get the bacon."

He didn't move, "I wasn't joking, Mary."

She looked at him puzzled, "Marry you?" She questioned

"Honey, I love you." He said, "And you love me, right?"

"Of course I do." She assured him

"Then why not?" He asked, "I am ready to make a commitment to you, to your children. I want to marry you." He explained, "Besides, I should make an honest woman out of you."

She smiled, "Andy I do love you very much but I just don't know. We've taken a big step already. Could you give me some time to think about it?"

He finally pulled away, "Yeah, sure. I didn't mean to pressure you." He said turning and heading to the doorway then he turned back, "But I know what I want. I want you. I thought you felt the same way." He walked away

"Andy…" She turned back to the stove, "Damn." She muttered to herself

She turned off the stove and went after him and found him on the front porch. She grabbed her coat, went outside and sat down in the swing next to him

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said placing her hand on his leg

"Who said I was hurt?" She said shifting away from her

"Sweetie, I didn't say no. I just need some time to think about it." She explained but she knew to him it might as well be no

"That's just it." He said, "I don't need to think about it. I know I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you, too. But this is all going so fast. Please try and understand that I need time to sort things out."

"Well, I can't force you to answer me now so go ahead and take all the time you need." He said, "But I can't guarantee I'll still be here when you make up your mind." He stood up and walked back in the house

Mary cried all the way to her parents' house. She probably needed to just go home for a while and think but she had a sudden urge to see her babies. It wasn't hard for her parents to tell something was wrong when she got there.

"Sweetheart, I thought you weren't picking up the kids until later this afternoon at the earliest." Dottie said when Mary arrived, "You've been crying."

"Well, there's been a change in plans." She informed her wiping her eyes, "And yes I've been crying."

Walter walked into the living room with his Sunday paper, "Hi, Mary." He said surprised, "You're here early."

"Hi, Dad." She said, "I know, but my plans have changed."

Walter sat down in his favorite chair, "Oh, did you and Andy decide to take the kids somewhere."

Mary sat down on the couch, "No, I'm just taking them home or maybe to the park."

"Honey, what happened?" Dottie asked, "I know you don't want my advice or for me to butt in but maybe you should have waited for such a big step. I know it will be hard but you'll meet someone new sooner than you think."

"New?" Mary questioned, "No, Mom, it's not what you think." She said, "Andy asked me to marry him."

Walter and Dottie looked at each other stunned, "I don't understand." Dottie said

"I told him I needed to think about it and he was very upset, so I left."

"What's there to think about, Mary?" Walter asked, "He's a good man and he'll take care of you."

"Dad, I don't need anyone to take care of me anymore and that's no reason to marry someone." She explained

"But you love him, don't you?" Dottie asked

"Yeah, I do, Mom." She breathed out, "Very much."

"Well that's certainly a good reason to get married."

"I know." She said, "I guess it just caught me off guard. It seems so fast."

"But if you're sure about how you feel, does it really matter whether it's been a few months or a few years?"

Mary stood up, "No, I guess it doesn't." she agreed, "Listen, I appreciate the advice, really I do. But I just want to get the kids and go. I need some time to think."

"Well, why don't you leave the kids with us for a while longer? Some time by yourself might help." Dottie suggested

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said, "I'll call you later."

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Mary picked up the kids shortly after dinner and got them bathed and decided to let them sleep with her that night. They cuddled up around her.

"Mommy, where's Andy?" Emily asked

Mary sighed heavily, "He's at home sweetie." She said gently stroking her hair

"Is Andy going to be our new daddy?" Jake asked

"You like Andy don't you, Honey?" She asked

Jake shrugged, "I guess."

"I like him, Mommy." Emily said, "But I still love Daddy."

The words tore at Mary's heart, "Honey, even if I married Andy, I wouldn't expect you to forget Daddy or stop loving him."

"Do you want to marry Andy, Mommy?" She asked looking up at her with brown eyes identical to Mary's

"I do love him, very much but I still love Daddy, too. I always will." She said, "So, if I wanted to marry Andy, would you guys be okay with that?"

"He's nice to us, Mommy, but…."

"But what sweetheart?" Mary asked

"Why can't he have a girl instead of a smelly boy?" Emily asked

"Girls are the smelly ones." Jake replied sticking his tongue out

"Nuh, uh." Emily countered

Mary had to stifle a laugh, "Alright you two, that's enough. No one is smelly." She said, "Well, except for those socks you had on young man." She joked pulling Jake closer to her, "I can believe Grandma let you wear those after you had worn them all day yesterday. Now its time for bed." She turned out the lights, "Good night." She kissed them both and laid her head on the pillow. She had made her decision. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Mary drove over to Andy's before work. She didn't want to talk to him at the station or wait until after work. She knocked on his door and waited for what seemed like forever before he answered.

She smiled a hopeful smile, "Can I come in?"

He shrugged, "I guess." He said pulling the door back

She stepped inside, "I hope you don't mind my coming over this early but I didn't want to talk at work or wait until tonight."

"It's just eight thirty." He said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

He was so distant and cold. She couldn't help but think that just two nights ago he couldn't keep his hand off her. She walked over to him and took his hand but it stiffened at her touch, "Andy, I love you more than you will ever know and I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sure you didn't." he replied flatly

She could hardly take the stone cold expression on his face. She pulled away from him and headed to the door, "Maybe you don't love me anymore but I came here to tell you that I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But if you're the one who has changed his mind, I understand." She walked out the door and headed to her car tears streaming down her face

She was about to drive away when he came running out of the house, "Mary!"

She got out of the car and starting running toward him. He met her halfway and took her in his arms, kissing her long and deep, "I'm sorry, Baby. I should have understood you needed time."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter now." She kissed him sweetly on the lips

"Oh, wait. I have something for you." He said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She looked at her watch. She would be late for work but if getting engaged wasn't a good reason then nothing was

Andy came back out very nearly out of breath. He had a little black box in his hand, "Alright." He exhaled, "Now we can make it official." He opened the box revealing an exquisite diamond ring

"Oh, Andy, you shouldn't have spent that kind of money. I don't need a fancy ring." She told him

"Oh no, my future bride will not go ring less. Besides I want everyone to know you're taken." He said jokingly pulling her close

"Uh huh, now don't go getting all possessive on me." She looked at the ring, "But what the hell, diamonds are a girl's best friend, right?"

He slipped it on her finger, "I was hoping I got the right size."

She looked at him and smiled, "It's perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**TWO MONTHS LATER –WJM NEWSROOM-MONDAY MORNING**

The wedding was less than a week away and everything seemed to be falling into place. She and Andy didn't feel the need for a big production, given it was the second time for both of them, but Mary's parents wanted her to have something special after everything she had been through. So they settled on a ceremony at the church in the smaller chapel with about twenty to thirty people. But they were having a reception at her parents' country club. Andy's friend Steve was an amateur DJ and would provide the music, a lot of Motown, a favorite of both the bride and groom. Rhoda, of course, would be the maid of honor and Lisa would be the matron of honor. Mary walked into the newsroom and hung up her coat. She had been feeling a little run down the last couple of weeks but figured it was from all the planning and running around.

"Good Morning, Murray." She said getting a cup of coffee

"Hey, Mare." He said typing away, "So, the big day is just around the corner."

"Yeah, I think everything is in place, finally." She told him taking her seat and putting her purse in her drawer

"Yeah, even small weddings can be exhausting to plan, I guess." Murray said, "At least that what women tell me."

She smiled, "So you and Marie will be able to make it, won't you?" she started to take a drink of coffee but was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and quickly sat the cup back down

"Something wrong with the coffee?" Murray asked, "I think Ted made it."

"No, just needs to cool off a little." She told him. _Oh god, it can't be. _

Andy walked into the newsroom smiling upon seeing his future bride, "Hey, Babe." He walked over to her desk and kissed her on the cheek

"Hi, sweetheart." She replied, "Don't forget you've got your tuxedo fitting this afternoon."

"Right, I'll be there." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I should never play poker on a week night. I need some coffee."

"Oh, here, take mine. I haven't touched it." She handed him her cup

"Don't you want it?" He asked

"Nah, I guess I'm not in the mood for it today." She explained

"Oh, okay, thanks." He said taking a drink, "You wanna get lunch today?"

"I'd love to but I have a couple more errands to run myself." She said getting up and walking over to the filing cabinet

"Alright." He said, "I'll see you later then." He walked over to her and pulled her close kissing her then pulling away and heading to the studio, "See ya, Murray."

Mary looked for a file, "Mur, is Mr. Grant in?"

"No, he's in a meeting with the station manager. He'll probably be there for a while." He replied

"Oh, okay." She slipped into his office and called her doctor. She prayed this wasn't what she thought but if it was she needed to know now.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Andy came over as usual and they ate dinner and put the kids to bed. He noticed she had been rather quiet and most of the time new brides were bubbling with excitement. They were on the couch, Andy watching a game and Mary reading a book, or trying to. She was trying to find a way to tell him what she had to tell him. Her feet were in his lap and he began to tickle them.

She wriggled, "Stop that!" She squealed more in playfulness than irritation, "Just watch your game mister."

"It a commercial." He explained

"Well, you know I hate that, especially while I'm trying to read."

He looked at her for a moment, she seemed tired and pale. He hoped she was just feeling run down from all the planning, "Are you alright?"

She was silent for a moment but decided she couldn't put this off. She sat up and looked him in the eye, "Andy, there's something I have to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

He smiled, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She exhaled heavily, "Alright, then I'll just say it." She paused for a moment, "I went to the doctor today at lunch. I didn't have any errands to run."

He was puzzled, "Why didn't you just say you had a doctor appointment?" he asked, "You're okay, aren't you?"

"Well, sort of." She said, "I'm perfectly healthy." She assured him, "But I'm also perfectly pregnant." She bit her lower lip as she waited for his reaction

"You're what?" He asked stunned

"Pregnant." She repeated, "Are you okay?"

He put his head in his hands, "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am but it's not one hundred percent and I was off of them for a while because I wasn't well…and it didn't seem necessary to take them." She explained

"You realize this means we'll have four kids between us now. That's not going to be easy, even with both of us working. And you'll have to keep working now. We couldn't possibly support four on my salary." They had briefly discussed whether Mary would keep working after they got married. They hadn't decided yet but she had wanted to since Emily and Jake were now in school full time

"Honey, I know we sure didn't plan this but I can't lie and say I'm not a little bit happy." She told him taking his hand and placing it on her still flat abdomen, "I love the thought of having of your baby."

He smiled rubbing his hand across her abdomen, "Yeah, I guess things could be a whole lot worse. I mean the kids are all healthy and happy and so are we."

She kissed him, "We may not be able to give them a lot of extra stuff but they'll have what they need and they'll never be short on love."

"You've got that right." He agreed

"But I don't want to say anything just yet, huh?" she said, "Let's get through the wedding and the honeymoon before we say anything."

"Alright." He said, "You know I didn't even ask when you're due?"

"I'm about eight weeks so it looks like April." She informed him

He pulled her in his arms, "I love you."

Her eyes were moist with tears, "I love you, too."

**SATURDAY**

The wedding was intimate but beautiful. Mary and Andy exchanged vows they had written themselves and she looked radiant in a simple white dress. Everyone was gathered at the country club and the reception was beginning to wind down. They were spending the night at the Hotel Leamington then leaving tomorrow for the Caribbean. The honeymoon was a gift from Andy's parents since it's tradition for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding. Mary and Andy were talking with his brother and sister in law who were getting ready to leave. As they walked away and headed for the door there was a moment of quiet as there appeared to be only their parents and the wedding party left. Steve was breaking down his equipment and Dottie and Rhoda were starting to clear the tables. Andy, without really thinking gently slid his hand over her abdomen and whispered in her ear and Mary laughed. Dottie spotted them from across the room and was all too familiar with that gesture. But she said a silent prayer that she was wrong as she took some of the dishes into the kitchen.

**A WEEK LATER**

Mary and Andy had returned from their honeymoon and fortunately she didn't experience too much morning sickness and they had a wonderful time. Dottie, Rhoda and Andy's brother and sister-in-law were helping them move into their new home. It was a modest three bedroom home in a nice but middle class neighborhood and the kids would be able to stay in the same school.

Rhoda and Dottie were unpacking the living room while Mary and Janet were working on the kitchen. Janet opened a box and it was actually some books, "Oh, these are books, I'll take these into the living room." 

"Okay, thanks." Mar said unpacking some glasses and putting them on the shelf. She reached up and felt someone come up behind her and put their arms around her waist, "Let me do that. I don't want my pregnant bride straining herself."

"Shhh." She said, "Not so loud."

She moved to side and turned to face him, "No one else is in here." He rubbed his hand over her abdomen, "You know I think you're beginning to fill out."

"Yeah, these short are getting a little tight already." She said

Dottie had overheard their conversation as she was about to enter the kitchen to get a dust rag. She cleared her throat upon entering, "Sweetheart do you have a dust rag in here?"

"Uh, yeah, Mom, underneath the sink I think." Mary told her

There heard a truck pull up outside, "Oh, great, the movers are finally here. I'll go let them in." Andy said and walked out of the kitchen.

Mary went back to unpacking the glasses and Dottie decided she had to say something, "When were you planning on telling me?"

Without looking at her Mary put the glasses in the cupboard, "Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant." She replied matter of fact

Mary almost dropped the glass she was holding and looked at her mother, "You overheard us just now, didn't you?"

"Yes but I had a feeling before that." She said, "I noticed Andy rubbing your stomach at the reception. There's usually only one reason a man does that."

"Well, Mom I don't need a lecture, alright." Mary told her. She turned around and leaned her back up against the counter

"Sweetheart, what were you thinking?' Dottie said as softly as she could, "You already have three children between you."

"Well, it wasn't like this was planned but it's done and we're not exactly unhappy, Mom."

"Mary, how are you going to support four children on his salary?" She asked

Mary arched an eyebrow, "His salary?" She asked, "I'm going to keep working, I have to now."

"Oh, and I supposed you expect me to take care of the baby while you work?" Dottie asked a little irritated

Mary sighed heavily, "We were going to talk to you about it." She informed her, "If I put the baby in daycare it will eat up all the money I make. Then I might as well stay home."

Dottie was surprised that her daughter would let something like this happen. She usually thought things through, "Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to have to look after another baby. You know I love Emily and Jake and I understood you had to work and gladly helped you in any way I could."

"And I appreciate it, Mom. I really do." She assured her

"But now you could stay home. I thought that's what you wanted."

"Mom, I never said I wanted to stay home. The kids are in school full time and what would I do with my days?" She said, "Working gives me an identity apart from wife and mother. I can't go back to who I was when I was with Bill. Too much has changed. But if you are really that upset then don't worry. We'll figure something else out." She headed out of the kitchen

"Mary…" Dottie said. She never wanted to hurt her daughter

She turned back, "I need to help Andy." She said and walked out of the kitchen

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Mary was on her way over to pick up the kids and Dottie had just fed them dinner as usual and was clearing the table.

"Alright, Mommy will be here soon so just go play for a few minutes until she gets here." She told Emily and Jake

"Okay Grandma." Emily said, "Let's go Jake." He got up and followed her down the hall to the playroom

Dottie put the dishes in the sink and joined Walter in the living room. He was reading the latest AMA Journal he had gotten in the mail.

"Would you like some dessert, darling?" She asked sitting on the couch, "it's your favorite, Bavarian cream pie."

"No, that dinner was very filling, maybe later." He said, "Besides, Mary may want to take some home for her and Andy."

"I doubt she'll stay long enough to even get it to take with her." Dottie observed. Ever since their conversation when she and Andy moved into the house things had been rather chilly between Mary and her mother

"Well, whose fault is that?" He asked

"Are you saying I should have kept my feelings to myself?" She asked, "I'm just concerned is all."

"Mary is a grown woman, Dottie. She doesn't need us meddling in her life." Walter told her

"But Walter, four children?" She asked

"That's not what's really bothering you and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied

"You're upset that she got pregnant before she got married." He said

"Don't be ridiculous, Walter." She said in a huff, "I'm just concerned about how they will provide for all those children."

"Of course, Dear." Walter said wisely dropping the subject just as Mary walked in the door. She and Andy drove separately because he had to pick up Michael for a weekend visit.

"Hi." She said closing the door behind her

"Hi, how was work?" Walter asked

"Oh, fine." She said, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine, Dear." Dottie said, "Would you like to take some cake home for you and Andy?"

"No, thanks. I'll just get the kids." She said

"Sweetheart, please let me fix a couple of pieces. We can talk in the kitchen." She was trying to reach out

Mary sighed, "Alright."

"Good." She said and Mary followed her into the kitchen

Mary slipped off her coat and laid it on the back of the chair. Dottie glanced at her daughter and for the first time really noticed she had started to show a little. She was wearing a loose fitting baby doll style dress

"So how are you feeling?" She asked as she cut the pieces of cake and put them on a plate

Mary sat down at the table, "Oh, alright, I guess. At least the morning sickness has started to subside."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked, "I mean after the baby is born."

"Mom, please." She said

"I'm just asking, Dear." She told her

"Well, I don't see any other option than to quit my job." She explained, "I checked around and any daycare is going to cost almost what I make a week. It just doesn't make sense. So we'll be losing an income and gaining a kid."

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you had just waited." Dottie told her

"Waited?" Mary asked arching her eyebrow, "You mean waited until I was married to have sex?" she said, "That's what is really bothering you isn't it? You're ashamed that you're perfect daughter did the unthinkable and got pregnant out of wedlock."

"That's not what I meant." Dottie said, "I just meant that you could have thought things through about having a child."

Mary stood up, "No, you just don't want your friends doing the math in their heads when they see me. 'Oh, she's only been married two months but she looks four months pregnant' and shaking their heads. I can't believe you."

"Sweetheart, that's not what I meant. I'm just concerned for your welfare." Dottie tried to explain

"No, mother you're concerned about your reputation." Mary said

"Now Mary, you know that's not true."

"Oh come on, Mom. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you aren't just a little bit ashamed that your daughter was pregnant when she got married?"

Dottie exhaled heavily, "Alright, you want to know what I think." She said, "I think you were careless and irresponsible and that's not like you."

"Mom, I'm not a child and I was on birth control, which I was on for much of the time I was married to Bill." She explained, "And I'll tell you something else. I wasn't a virgin when I married him either. Life doesn't always work out the way you want and I'm trying to make the best of this and I really do need your help."

"You really want to keep working don't you?" Dottie asked

"Yes, I do. I really like my job. I get a lot of satisfaction from what I do. I want to show my kids, especially my daughter or daughters," she rubbed her slightly rounded abdomen, "that I have an identity of my own."

Dottie walked over to her daughter, "Mary, I love you more than anything and if you need my help well, you have it."

Mary hugged her mother, "I love you too, Mom." She pulled back, "Thank you."

"Well, you just take care of yourself and have a healthy baby." She patted her cheek

Mary drove home and Andy and Michael were already there. Michael had eaten already as well so the kids played for a while until bath time. Mary heated up some leftovers and Andy came in from the living room and sat down. He was quieter than usual and seemed to be in a mood, which was pretty atypical of him

"You want a beer?" She asked

"Yeah, fine." He picked at his plate, "You couldn't have cooked something tonight?"

"Well, sweetheart, I figured we might as well eat the leftovers so they won't go to waste." She said setting the beer down in front of him

"Hmmm." He said taking a bite

She sat across from him and put her napkin in her lap. She tried to change the subject and lighten the mood, "Can you believe Ted's editorial tonight? I thought Mr. Grant was going to throw him out the window."

"So what else is new?" He asked

She decided to just eat and not press him to talk so they spent the next few minutes in silence until Michael and Jake came running into the kitchen playing with toy guns that made a great deal of noise

Andy looked up from his plate in frustration, "Would you two knock it off and go back in the bedroom?" He snapped. Michael turned to him and accidentally knocked his beer off on the floor with his toy gun. Andy stood up, 'Dammit, Michael, what did I just say? Now go back in the bedroom!"

Mary was as taken aback by his outburst as Michael. She got up and went over to him guiding him to the doorway, 'Michael, sweetie, you and Jake go get in the tub. It's time for your bath. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, Mary." Michael said and he left the with Jake following behind

Andy picked up the can and got a rag to wipe up the mess, "I should make him clean it up."

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" She asked, "You never shout at them like that."

"I just want some peace and quiet and a decent dinner instead of leftovers!" He snapped again storming out of the kitchen

Mary finished cleaning up and gave the boys their bath then Emily took hers. She read the boys a story partly because they wanted her to and partly to avoid Andy. She had never seen him in such a mood. Maybe if he had time to cool off he would talk to her about it. She was almost finished when she saw Andy standing in the doorway. Michael was in Jake's bed and they were cuddled up around Mary for to read to them. Andy came over and sat down on Michael's bed.

"Michael, come over here, son." He patted the bed for Michael join him

Michael looked at him a little afraid. Mary gave him a comforting squeeze, "It's alright."

Michael got up and went to his father. Andy pulled him into a hug, "Michael, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." He said, "And I'm sorry for being so loud."

Andy pulled back, "It's okay. Now it's time to go to bed."

"Okay." He said getting in under the covers, "Good night, Daddy."

Andy ruffled his dark hair, "Good night, champ." He crossed the room and sat on Jake's bed, "Jake, buddy, I'm sorry and I love you too."

Jake smiled, "I love you too, Andy."

"Good night, sweetie." Mary said and kissed Jake on the cheek. She got up and gave Michael a goodnight kiss, "Good night, honey."

They headed for the door and turned out the lights. They checked on Emily and then went to living room. Mary cautiously tried to draw him out.

"You can talk to me, you know." She said cuddled up next to him

He put his arm around her, "I know and I owe you an apology too." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, Babe."

"Apology accepted. But judging by the fact that when we left work you were fine, I'm guessing you had some kind of run in with Donna or Jeff." Donna had remarried a few months before Andy had started dating Mary

He sighed heavily, "Not a run in but what she told me made me plenty angry."

"And you hid it so well." She quipped

He sat forward head in hands, "She and Jeff are moving to Seattle."

"Moving?" She repeated

"Yeah he got a job there and they leave in a few weeks." He said, "Jeff may go on ahead if they can't sell the house and she and Michael will leave once it's sold."

She took his hand in hers, "Honey, I am so sorry."

"I can't believe I'll be that far away from my son." He said the pain etched on his face

"I know but what can you do?" She asked

He turned to her, "We can get custody of Michael."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Mary was momentarily stunned, "You want Michael to live with us?"

He sat back and sighed, "Yes, I do. Don't you?"

"Well, Honey, I love Michael but I don't think you've thought this through." She told him

"He's my son, what's to think about?" He got up and walked over to the window looking out at the darkness, "And I have thought about it a great deal."

"For what, a couple of hours?" She asked

He turned to face her, "No, since we got married." He told her, "Besides we didn't exactly think through kid number four."

"Well, no…and I just realized I sounded exactly like my mother when I said that." She laughed a little

"Yeah and I'm not sorry about the baby, are you?" He asked

"No, of course not." She told him

"And I won't be sorry about trying to get custody of Michael either." He said emphatically

The words he said just a moment before began to sink in, "What do you mean you've thought about it since we got married?"

"I've thought about Michael coming to living with us since I knew we were getting married. I think he'll be better off with us." He explained

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked

"Well, I was going to but then we found out about the baby and I wasn't sure how you would feel about Michael living with us too."

She got up and went over to him, "Honey, I would love for Michael to live here but you know Donna will never agree to it. You had to fight tooth and nail to get her to agree to an extra night during the week." She pointed out, "Do you really want go to court?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down, "It that's what it takes." He told her, "Michael is the only reason my marriage wasn't a total waste."

"Honey, if we get custody of him then she'll be the on hundreds of miles away from him. How is that any different?"

"Because he'll be here and he won't have to be uprooted. I don't want him to go through that."

She knew there was more behind this, "Kids are pretty resilient, you know." She said, "Mine adjusted just fine when we moved."

"Yeah well you didn't leave behind an ex who was hardly going to see his kid anymore." The minute he said it he knew it was a mistake

She looked down, "No, I didn't." She said, "My kids will never see their father again." She turned away and started to walk out of the room

"Mary…" he called after her but she kept walking, "Damn." He said to the empty room. _Man you may just win the award for the most insensitive jerk, how could you be so stupid? _He thought mentally beating himself up

He walked down the hall to the bedroom and she had already changed clothes and was in bed lying on her side. She was wearing one of his t shirts, something he found incredibly sexy especially with her little baby bump protruding underneath. He sat on the end of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt then stood up and took off his pants. He got into bed, moving close to her he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mary, I'm sorry." He said, "I never should have said something like that."

She turned on her other side facing him, "I know you are, Honey." She caressed his cheek, "But you've got to let go of this guilt you feel not being with Michael full time. You're a wonderful father."

"Yeah a wonderful father who just yelled at his kid for no reason." He sat up against the pillows

Mary sat up next to him, "Well, you apologized and made it right. Being a wonderful father doesn't mean you don't make mistakes."

"I just want him to know how much I love him."

Mary took his hand in both of hers, "Sweetie, he does know." She assured him, "But I'm behind you whatever you want to do."

He smiled looking in her eyes, "I don't know how I got so lucky." He ran his hand over her abdomen, "I have a terrific son, great step kids, a baby on the way and a sweet, beautiful wife who is not only a shirt thief but looks sexier in them than I do."

Mary turned on her mock southern accent again, "My, my, Mr. Rivers, you do know how to flatter a girl."

"That's not all I know how to do. I'm pretty good at kissing too and I'm about to give you one." He leaned in and kissed her long and deep

"Hmmm, you don't have to announce it, you know." She said as their lips parted

"No, my mama always taught me to be polite and tell a lady when I'm about to give her a kiss." He did his own best southern drawl

"Remind me to thank your mama."

**SUNDAY NIGHT**

Andy drove Michael back to Donna's all the while working up the courage to talk to her about everything. The ache in his heart almost overrode the knot in his stomach. It was never easy to take him back to her but tonight was especially hard. He couldn't imagine not being there for his son on a consistent basis and having to be a long distance parent. He knew Mary was right about one thing, he had to stop feeling guilty. But it was the hardest thing in the world to know someone else was reading him stories and tucking him in most nights. He had come to terms that his marriage was to Donna had been a mistake. They had been completely wrong for each other. She was reserved, quiet and rather uptight. He, in part because of his Italian heritage, was outgoing and very relaxed. It had mostly been a physical thing and they jumped into marriage much too quickly. It might seem that he and Mary had also but he and Mary from the start could really talk. He felt like in the first month of dating her he knew her better than he knew Donna after being married four years. So getting married after six months didn't seem strange. He pulled into the driveway and he and Michael got out of the car.

Donna had heard the car pull in and stood in the front door, "Hi, Darling." She kissed Michael on the cheek, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Uh huh." Michael said

"Well, good, now go on inside. I need to talk to your dad." She said

Michael gave Andy a hug, "Bye, Daddy."

Andy held him close a little longer than usual, "Goodbye, Michael."

Michael went into the house and Donna closed the door and there they stood on the front porch, "I wanted to talk to you about the move, Andy. You ran out of here so fast on Friday I didn't get a chance."

"You want to take my son halfway across the country, what's there to talk about?" He had plenty to say

"Andy, I know you're upset but Jeff needs this job. He's been looking for six months." She told him

"And there aren't any jobs here?" He asked

"If there were we wouldn't be moving." She told him

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked, 'When am I supposed to see my son?"

"I thought we could work something out. Maybe time in the summers?" She suggested

"That's it?" He asked, "You think that's enough? I can't be a long distance parent, Donna. I just can't live that way."

"Well, what do you plan to do? Move Mary and her children to Seattle?" She asked

He exhaled heavily, "No, I want Michael to live with us."

She narrowed her eyes, "You what?"

"You heard me." He said

"You seriously expect me to let someone else be a de facto mother to my son and just leave him here?" She said with incredulity in her voice

"The last time I checked he's my son too and Jeff would be a de facto father." Andy pointed out, "I think he'd be better off staying here instead of being uprooted."

"Well, if you think I'll just let this happen, you're crazy." She said, "You want him? You'll have to take me to court."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Murray and Marie were celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary and decided to have a cook out and have all their friends over, some from WJM and few of the neighbors. Everyone was gathered in the backyard when Mary and Andy showed up with their brood. After a tough battle Andy and Donna finally came to an agreement over Michael. Andy and Mary would have primary custody and Donna would have him in the summer. He would also spend one week of his Christmas break with her and Jeff. It seemed to be working and what made Andy the most happy was seeing Mary with Michael. They had a rule in their house. There was no difference between the children. They were all loved the same. In some ways Mary connected with Michael more than Donna and Andy adored Jake and Emily. Plus they had their own beautiful little girl, Lily Margaret, they called her Maggie. She had her mother's smile and seemed to have her father's sense of humor already. The six of them descended on the back yard like a mob with Emily, Jake and Michael running ahead and Maggie trailing behind, their beleaguered parents trying to keep up.

"Emily, watch out for Maggie will ya?" Mary called after them as they joined some of the other kids playing in the yard

"Okay, Mom." She responded without looking back

"Hey, look whose here. It's the Brady Bunch." Lou quipped

Mary and Andy walked over to the table and sat down the dishes of food they brought, bakes beans and a salad, "Very funny, Lou." Andy said

Marie came over to greet them, "Hi, Mary." She said, "Oh, those beans and the salad look wonderful, thank you for bringing them. Murray is getting the grill ready so we'll eat in a little while."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" She asked quickly glancing at the children who were happily playing tag or some such game. Maggie was trailing after them as usual trying to do what the big kids were doing

"No, I think all we need is to grill the burgers and we're ready." Marie said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to see if Murray is ready for them yet."

Mary and Andy found two empty chairs and took their seats, "It's a beautiful night isn't it, Mr. Grant?"

"Oh yeah, real nice." Lou said taking a drink, "Either of you want a drink?"

"I'd like some iced tea, what about you, sweetie?" She asked Andy

"I'll have a beer." He replied

Lou got up, "Coming up."

Michael came running up to them, "Mom! Can I go jump on the trampeline? Please."

She looked over and saw Murray and Marie's two older daughters, eleven and thirteen jumping up and down, "Honey, I don't think so. It can be dangerous."

"But Bonnie and Ellen are doing it." He whined

"Yes and they are a lot older. I just don't want you to get hurt." She told him

"Oh, come on, Honey, he'll be fine." Andy interjected

Mary looked at him in a way that told him he had just put his foot in his mouth, "I said no, Darling." She said through gritted teeth

Andy sighed, "Michael, maybe your mother is right. Why don't you and Jake toss around a football or something?"

Michael pouted, "You never let us do anything!" He whined walking away

Mary turned to Andy, "Thanks for making me the bad guy."

"Here you go. One tea and one beer." Lou returned handing them their drinks

"Thank you, Mr. Grant." Mary said taking the glass, "I'll be right back." She got up and quickly went into the house

Lou noticed how her demeanor had changed, "What's with her?"

"Nothing." Andy said getting up and following her. He looked over and saw Marie had her eye on the kids so Maggie was okay

He found her in the kitchen getting out the condiments for the burgers. She was alone and he came up behind her, "I'm sorry, Babe."

She closed the refrigerator and sat the bottles on the counter, "I know you are. It's just that we had an agreement to always back each other up. It's important for the kids that we present a united front."

He pulled her into his arms, "I know and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

She smiled a little, "I know you think I'm overprotective of them but with Michael, I know if anything happened to him while he's with us, Donna won't hesitate to try and take him away."

He rubbed her back gently, "You let me worry about that and I wouldn't say overprotective. I mean it's not like you follow them around school or anything." He joked

She laughed, "Speaking of overprotective, who is watching our little angel?"

"Marie had her eye on the kids." He assured her

"Good, then we can do this." She leaned in and kissed him

**EIGHT YEARS LATER **

Emily stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. It was the night of her Junior Prom and her date was due any minute. She was very excited and nervous all at the same time. She inspected her appearance from every angle. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said

Mary opened the door and came into her room, "Oh, Honey, you look beautiful." She said looking at her oldest child. Emily was almost an exact twin of her mother. She was tall, thin and her long dark hair fell in loose curls below her shoulders

Emily smiled, 'You really think so, Mom?" She asked

"Yes, I do." Mary replied, "Jason is going to be blown away and you were right about the dress. It's perfect." Mary had seen another dress she liked better but Emily had her heart set on the cobalt blue one and it absolutely popped against her tanned skin

"I hope Jason likes it." She said, "I still can't believe he asked me to go with him. I've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year but I thought for sure he'd ask Jenny Whalen. She's way prettier than me and a cheerleader."

Mary came over to her daughter, "Sweetheart, you are a very beautiful young woman and Jason obviously likes you. Not all guys are interested in cheerleaders."

Emily looked at her mother and a cloud of sadness came over her eyes, "I was thinking about Daddy today. I wondered what he would say if her were here."

"Yeah, I was thinking about him too." Mary admitted, "I think he would tell you what I told you. You are beautiful and Jason is one lucky guy." She said. It was hard not to think of him when their children were reaching milestones in their lives. Even after more than ten years

Emily smiled,"Yeah I guess he would." She said then thought about Andy, she and Jake had come to see him as their dad and referred to him as such, "Do you think Dad will embarrass me tonight?"

Mary smiled, "Oh, he'll try but I'll make sure he behaves himself." She took one more look at her daughter, "So, are you ready?"

"I think so." Emily replied

They walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the den. They moved into a new house a few years back when Andy got a job at another station as an anchorman, making a lot more money. Mary had since become in charge of the news department increasing her salary as well. They found Andy watching a game on the couch with Jake and Michael. They boys looked up.

"Hey Em, lookin' good." Jake said

"Yeah, I bet Jason will think so too." Michael said making kissing sounds

"Hey, you two, cut it out." Andy said, "That kid better keep his hands to himself." He looked over at Mary, "Are you going to let her wear that dress?"

"What's wrong with it?" Mary asked

"It's too…too much." He said, "Or should I say not enough and what's with all the make up?"

Mary sighed, "Honey, she looks beautiful." She said, "You might want to tell her that."

Andy got up and went over to her, "Honey, you look beautiful." He assured her, "You're just growing up so fast, a little too fast for you old man."

Emily smiled, "Not too grown up for my old man to hug me."

Andy smiled, "That's what I like to hear." He hugged her gently as not to mess up her hair of makeup

She pulled back, "Dad, please, please don't embarrass me when Jason gets here."

"Hey, I've got everything ready, the shot gun and my big speech. Don't take all the fun out of this for me."

Emily turned to Mary, "Mom, please talk to him."

Mary put her arm around Emily's shoulder, "Honey, he's just kidding." She assured her turning to Andy, "Sweetie, please tell her you're kidding."

"Em, relax, I won't do anything to embarrass you, I just want Jason to understand if he touches you, he's dead meat."

Emily huffed and walked out of the room. Mary looked at Andy, "Would you stop teasing her like that. She's a nervous wreck and you and your sense of humor aren't helping."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He sat back down on the couch

"Good." She said leaving the room

Jason came and Andy was on his best behavior. He resisted the urge to tease Jason a little because he didn't like the idea of sleeping in the den which is exactly where Mary would banish him to if he did. After dinner he was watching another game by himself. Jake and Michael had gone down the street to their friend Brian's house to shoot hoops since it was staying light out later. Ten year old Maggie wandered into the den and sat down next to her father. She was going to be tall and thin like her mother but she had her father's jet black hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Mags, you wanna watch the game with your old man?" He asked

"Okay." She said turning her attention to the television

"Where's Mom?" He asked when a commercial came on

"She's doing something in the bathroom, I think. Can I have some of your snack mix?" She asked

"Sure." He said

Maggie took a handful of mix and was munching on it when Mary came into the den. Andy looked up and smiled, "You wanna join us, Babe?"

"Uh, Maggie, could you do me a favor and watch TV in our room for a minute?" Mary asked

"Okay." Maggie got up and left the den

Andy could see by the look on her face she was troubled, "What's up?"

"Um, do you remember that ski trip we talked about taking over Christmas?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"Well, I think we should postpone it, at least until next year." She said

"Postpone? Why? The kids will be out of school and we shouldn't have any trouble getting off work."

"Well, sweetheart, I have some news." She said, "The rabbit died."

THE END


End file.
